The Paths of Time
by SilverontheRose
Summary: There's one Time Lord left, which leaves a terrible cosmic imbalance the gods set their favorite miko to fixing. She could care less if he doesn't believe in the gods; they've made it clear they believe in him. A collection of non-linear inter-related drabbles and oneshots with Doctor Who and Inuyasha. I plan to cross over as many other storylines as I can. No set update schedule.
1. Mamma Mia

Mamma Mia

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness had met many different species in his life, not the least of which was that ruddy Doctor who ever so smoothly avoided him. But these two fine specimens were more intriguing than a recalcitrant Time Lord.

The ginger reeked of background radiation, while the little humanoid wasn't even registering on his newest DTD. Doctor Tracking Device, for the uninitiated. In fact, the anomaly in time she presented was almost the exact opposite to the Doctor's so there was no way she was him... destroying that little fantasy.

_Well_, _shoot, forgive me if my inner fanboy wishes the Doctor would change genders every so often. It's such a tempting little scenario._

In his long, long years, he'd found that the best way to find answers is to ask questions, so he walked over to them and had a seat next to the woman. "What is a pretty humanoid like you doing in a Centauri 48 krast bar like this?" His eyes twinkled mischievously and he gave her his most seductive grin, reaching for her hand and laying an open mouthed kiss on it.

She heaved a put-upon sigh and slid her hand from his grasp. "Captain Jack Harkness, we meet again. And I'm not humanoid. I'm one-hundred percent human." She looked him over with her own gorgeous grays and laughed. "Or, rather, with that look on your face, it seems we meet for the first time. I'm not your brand of candy, Captain, but my son may wish to play."

"Mother, I've played with Jack before." The deep voice, green eyes, and long hair sent a thrill through Jack's system, and he shifted his focus.

"You have?" he asked rather unimaginatively. Nothing like having a conversation when your blood's debunked to the south. "Mother?" he mouthed at the man, not seeing how the girl was old enough to have a son his age.

"The wonders of walking the timepaths." She grinned at the two. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few idiots to take care of. And Jack?"

He looked into the woman's eyes, wishing she'd join them.

She rolled her eyes, correctly assuming his thoughts, "Don't pull his tails. I don't want to travel home with a vengeful kitsune. He's caused epidemics, earthquakes, and stock market crashes over lovers before, and I'm tired of dealing with the fallout."

"They deserved it." Shippou mumbled.

She waved at them, leaving with the parting shot, "Demolishing a country's economic system over a lover's tiff is not the action of a sane man, Shippou."

"But I'm not a man, mother. Enjoy cracking skulls!"

Jack watched her walk away, then turned on the kitsune. "Shippou, you have the most interesting mother. I don't know that anyone's ever set their son up with me and then left to crack skulls before. I guess she's not into threesomes... or is it the son thing?"

The fox gave Jack a toothy grin. "Someday, Jack, when she doesn't have gods watching her every move."

* * *

.

.

.

Welcome to my new Dr. Who crossover playground. I'm going to cross over anything I care to. The stories will go together, but will be non linear. Today's crossover included Dr. Who, Torchwood, Inuyasha, and a slight bit of Sailor Moon.

This chapter was 500 words. I completely blame the pairing on the big-eyed plotbunny Torchwood slipped in my inbox.


	2. In The Beginning, The Gods Cried

In The Beginning, The Gods Cried

* * *

Kagome paused in picking the wild herbs and vegetables that supplemented their table, feeling an enormous presence in the section of the wood she was in. She'd been living in the Sengoku Jidai for two years now and was used to the minor gods coming to speak with her and share little delicacies of their court. But this being was immense, so she quickly put aside her basket and knelt, forehead to the ground, smelling the rich scent of earth and crushed herbs.

She dared not look up as the presence stopped in front of her, their radiance making the little she saw into beautiful, glowing works of art. Tears began to streak down her face, the sadness of the being overwhelming her defenses.

"Yes," a voice made of many sighed, a musical scale that had never existed until the kami spoke. "Cry for us, miko. Our beautiful people, our master creation whom we loved is gone. The Time Lords are dead, only two survive and one is utterly insane. Pity them, alone in all the universes we created."

Kagome was sobbing by this point, but she still heard the words, the ringing music of them speaking directly to her soul. "What would you have of me, Bright Ones?" The words never passed her lips, but were plucked as soon as they formed in her mind.

"Would you give up your mortal life to save a race completely unlike your own, who are so secure in their superiority that you will receive no thanks for reworking time for them? Would you take the seed within you and nurture it, becoming something other than human, something that would make time itself wish to submit to your hand?"

Her heart stopped. "My husband and family..."

"No, we do not ask you to leave them. We will not sacrifice our favored child's happiness for our beloved creation's mistakes. Learning and becoming will take long years as you currently see time. When you are ready, and the seed within you matures, you will be conducted to the Gatekeeper of Time. She will teach you to navigate the paths of time, and to recognize the points you are allowed to influence."

She felt a heavy hand rest on her head, and deep within her a warm burst of energy exploded, like a ripe seed sprouting. She suddenly became aware of Goshinboku and the well, the time magic within them singing the gods' song.

"Perhaps the years will not be as long as we feared. Take joy in your life, favored one. Live it to its fullest, and don't be afraid to love as deeply as you can. You will not be called upon before you are ready, this we promise."

The presence departed, and she didn't even bother to lift her head, too exhausted to move. Inuyasha found her like that an hour later and carried swiftly her to Kaede's.

But not before villagers saw the glow that marked one visited by the elder gods.

* * *

.

.

.

And we see how she got wrapped up in the Time Lord's business.


	3. The Uninvited Guest

The Uninvited Guest

* * *

Kagome stood at the counter, waiting for the fresh batch of chips to come out of the oil. Nighttime in Cardiff was chilly this time of year. Gratefully taking the hot chips, she sighed as they warmed her cold hands. She took a seat at a table not too far away from an extremely animated Doctor and his newest companion, and watched them surreptitiously.

She hated how lost the Doctor was. Thanks to her rambles through the timepaths, she'd seen this Gallifreyan many times. She could sympathize with his losses... she too had lost a spouse, children, and grandchildren... but for her the list went on endlessly. Her immortality did not transmit itself to her children, and after several generations she had left them. Belief in the extraordinary was in short supply these days, and it hurt when your family refused to believe in an immortal guardian.

Hearing several outbursts, she chuckled as his currently mortal wolf worked so hard to pronounce Raxacoricofallapatorius, and was happy to see the beginning love notes in the godsong surrounding them. Too bad the Doctor hadn't understood the nature of wolves the first time around. When a wolf loved, well... She'd change things a bit this time around, having a particular fondness for wolves and their two-legged kin.

Chips finished, and hands warmed, she got up to leave. Centuries of exposure to a kitsune had left her with a taste for jokes, though, and she decided to play with the two. As she walked past them, she suddenly began singing an old song from a cartoon Souta had watched. "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the-"

Dropping the song as the door shut, she turned down an alley and stepped left, disappearing from sight as she entered the timepaths.

~oOo~

The doctor stopped laughing and looked at the Asian woman singing about the Bad Wolf. He was stunned, certain he'd seen her before. Catching his preoccupation, Rose looked between them curiously.

"Someone you know?"

"I'm not sure." He turned those manic eyes on her, and grabbed her hand. "So let's find out!"

The two raced outside, only to stare at empty streets. The Doctor looked around, feeling the strange time energy that had surrounded the woman again. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he adjusted it and followed the... non-particles, one could call them... to the alley where the trail abruptly stopped.

"I don't understand. She's not a Time Lord, but I _know_ her. She's like an uninvited guest in the background of every portrait of my life. But she's not _here_, she's _never_ here when I look for her. But the non-particles seem to be there every time I see her."

"So, some sort of stalker, right? But one who's following your whole life, which, face it, isn't the _strangest_ notion. Maybe intergalactic paparazzi dishing on the Doctor?" Rose appropriated his arm as he laughed at the notion, for now willfully ignoring the small part of her that growled _mine_.

* * *

.

.

.

A bit with my favorite Doctor. Rose and the Ninth Doctor, and a bit of teasing by Kagome.


	4. Witness

Witness

* * *

Kagome watched the slave train as it wound through the mountains, tears filling her eyes as the boy was defended by the women captives. This was a point in time she wasn't allowed to interfere with, so she chose to stand as witness to the bloody start of the Meiji era. She did not look away, even as the earth drank deep of spilled blood. She was no stranger to war and death.

When the samurai took the boy with him, she bowed, praying for the redemption the newly renamed child would seek in time.

"You have changed, miko."

She finished her prayer before turning to the predator behind her. She said nothing, just watched as he broke the treeline and walked toward her.

"There were rumors of my half-brother's wife. I see they have substance. Do not tell me this was how you used that false power." Centuries had only filled in the promise the inudaiyoukai had shown in his youth. Now in his prime, he had begun looking more like his father, especially with the double mokomoko that curled over his shoulders.

"No. I wished the Shikon no Tama to disappear. This... is the will of another, though I accepted it."

"You have heard of the wolves?"

"Yes." She allowed herself a brief upwelling of guilt. She'd forgotten wolves had been hunted to extinction, and without their mortal counterparts, the ookami tribes had faded away.

"Sesshoumaru... if you learned of a place, open and unclaimed, where no human had ever set foot-"

"If there was such a place, every youkai would leave this realm." Golden eyes bore into her, and she nodded.

"So be it." She stepped to the left, and was gone.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the slaughter below, wondering why she had watched it so carefully, but hadn't done anything... though it was only a passing thought. Human problems were not his concern. _But Inuyasha's wife..._ He breathed deeply a couple of times, wondering at the oddity of her scent.

_The will of another?_ Intrigued, he turned and headed north. Bokuseno would have answers.

~oOo~

Kagome walked the timepaths to the realm of the gods, turning onto a dark road leading to Jingoku. She waited at the edge of a large lake, knowing Ai would be along with one of her hell-bound spirits soon. It was a cruel fate for the girl, but Kagome knew it was better than other fates Enma-sama punished souls with.

The creaking of wood against wood heralded the boat Ai took souls to hell with, and Kagome bent into a deep bow as it drew near.

"Kagome-sama? Do you have a message for Enma-sama?"

Steeling herself to ignore the frantic soul sitting in the boat, she nodded. "Yes, Jingokushojou-sama. Please inform Enma-sama that I will assist him."

The red-eyed girl watched her for a moment, then gave a single nod. "As you wish."

Kagome watched as the boat carried the damned soul into the depths of hell, then turned and walked away.

* * *

.

.

.

The kami have many uses for their favored child. Nods to Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin), Yu Yu Hakushou, and Hell Girl.

Jingoku- the human hell

Enma- the god of hell

Jingokushojou- literally, Hell Girl. Ai was her mortal name, though few people remember it.


	5. Sink or Swim

Sink or Swim

* * *

Kagome navigated the streets of a small town in west Texas carefully, trying to keep an eye out for soldiers from the nearby fort. The American Civil War had been over just seven years, and she'd found out the hard way that most of the people in this era couldn't tell the different Asian nationalities apart. And since the Chinese girls the soldiers normally met were sadly either prostitutes, worked in the opium dens, or were washerwomen, she had to be careful she didn't meet up with a group of men looking for a good time.

She couldn't figure out why she'd been called here. The Doctor was definitely not in Texas right now. The inner sense she had of him told her he was in Scotland right now, getting himself and his companion into trouble.

A warm presence directed her into an alleyway and solidified next to her, and she immediately began sinking to the ground to make an obeisance to her patron deity.

_No, Beloved. Remain standing. _The glow of Amaterasu filled Kagome's being, her joy dancing in the godsong around them. _I thought to make you something Time would want to take under it's wing. What a wonderful surprise to find that Time did not adopt you, nor did it bow to your power. Time has pledged itself to you._ _My dear one, you are perilously close to becoming my daughter in truth, something I did not anticipate._

Kagome tried hard not to choke, not wishing to disrespect the goddess. Trilling laughter like the sweetest birdsong thrummed through her soul.

_You always have been a modest girl, though you do extraordinary things. _The sun goddess looked at her priestess, thrilled how this gamble was working out. _Pluto told me you have mastered the timepaths, and have a very acute sense of how much change you need to introduce to correct a situation, words of high praise from the guardian of time._

Kagome bowed her head, thanking her wordlessly for the compliment.

_Now it is the time for you to learn about the other supernaturals of your own planet and the laws that govern them. Defend yourself well, Beloved._ Amaterasu disappeared, and two men in soldier's uniforms entered the other end of the alley.

"Miss?" One of them spoke, his voice a slow, lilting drawl. "It's not particularly safe for a young lady to be here, even during the daylight."

She inclined her head, her senses screaming danger. "My guardian told me to wait here, and she's not back yet."

The shorter, darker one looked between the two of them and shook his head. "You've got cajones, hermano."

The blond swept off his hat, making an extravagant bow. "Please excuse the impropriety, but since there is no one to introduce me properly, we shall have to make do with rough manners. I am Major Jasper Whitlock, Miss?" He looked at her, and her heart began to hammer in her chest.

His eyes were the color of fresh blood.

* * *

.

.

.

Nods to _Sailor Moon_ and _Twilight_.


End file.
